


selfishⅠ【合法正太】

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	selfishⅠ【合法正太】

樱井翔摇晃着手中的高脚杯一边和人谈笑风生，而眼神净数落在人群中那位身着华丽精致小西装的孩子身上，要不是跟在他身后的穿着燕尾服的执事先生，樱井翔会误以为这场宴会溜进了个未成年。  
二宫和也在成年之后第一次参加这种宴会，弥散着各种成熟韵味，光是一个眼神交汇背后不知道汇集了多少信息，他胆怯地往后退，却被人搭住了腰，稍稍回头望，是自己的执事微微推了推细边眼镜，朝他微微一笑。  
他赌气地随手拿起一杯香槟往人群里晃，刚刚性别分化后的身体还处于不稳定的状态，光是几杯酒精下肚，胃里烧起的火沾点在脸颊，显得无措与绯红。  
也有人往他身边靠，怀着好奇心跟他搭了几句话，二宫和也回答得磕磕绊绊，眼神自然地往身边看，才发现影山站在离他好远的地方，心中顿时乱了套，话更是说得凌乱，那些人见他似乎不太舒服的样子，便识趣地笑笑就转身离开，二宫咽下最后一口香槟，委屈的心情差点逼出了点眼泪。  
“ 你干嘛站得那么远！”  
洗手间里二宫和也洗完手后，纤细的手腕被温柔地牵过，影山用手帕为他擦去手上的水珠，仿佛在对待无价之宝般细腻而轻柔。  
“少爷总要学会好好对付这种场合”  
“那也没必要都让我一个人应付吧”  
影山难得不像在宅子里对自己冷嘲热讽的毒舌，二宫便多犯了点娇气。  
“恕在下直言”  
别吧，刚一说他怎么就又。。。  
“少爷您是离不开在下了吗？”  
“才怪！”  
二宫甩开被牵住的手，转身就快步地走出洗手间，拐角处一个莽撞就结结实实地撞进了一个陌生的怀里，冷泉木香使人心安，二宫急忙说着抱歉，后退几步，看清了对面人的脸。  
容貌俊朗，眉眼明明浸染着温柔，却又气场夺人。  
樱井翔再次看到二宫有些意外，尽管立刻就退开了身子，他还是清晰地捕捉到了空气中一丝奶腻。  
一个omega的味道，令人按捺不住的香气。  
“十分抱歉，是少爷对您失礼了”  
影山紧跟着出来，见到樱井翔的那刻，眼神明显晃动了一下，马上又被镜片的反光盖去，替二宫一边道歉，一边把二宫往自己身边带。  
樱井翔只是点点头表示没事，目送着二宫走远，还有他身后的执事，觉得十分有趣。  
那个彬彬有礼的执事把自己的信息素伪装得再怎么巧妙，樱井翔还是能够察觉得一清二楚。不到一米的距离里，一个alpha见到另一个alpha浑然天成的排斥感。  
自从那天开始，樱井翔总能在年底的各种商界宴会上见到二宫和也，第一次的近距离接触开始，如同患了一种叫做不期而遇的缘分，二宫和也见到他竟也会与他点头打招呼，随之便多聊了几句，直到二宫和也发现，影山不在自己身边他也能和一个陌生人谈笑自如，心中不免升腾起一股不明的情愫。  
他不害怕这种社交，反而还想和樱井翔多说几句话。  
同样，光是看着这个每次都被打扮得精致可爱的二宫和也脸颊微微泛着点红，一边伸出舌尖点点酒杯里的甘甜，轻飘飘地说着商业和政界的大小事件，樱井翔就很想扯扯领带，靠得再近些闻闻他身上的奶香，再抬眼看看二宫是否会因为这样突然靠近的距离，做出什么可爱的反应。  
alpha贵族里的商界精英樱井翔，第一次萌生了如此轻浮的想法。  
“我送你回家吧”  
“不用了，影山已经等我很久了”  
那位优雅得如同也是个名门少爷的执事，站在不远处微笑的望着二宫，樱井翔只好作罢，说了点参杂着关心的客套话，期待与他下次见面。  
“下次，来我的钢琴会吧”  
“你还会钢琴啊”  
樱井翔点头，有些意外二宫竟然会有如此大的兴趣，小脸红扑扑地报以一些崇拜之情，笑着点头说一定会去参加。  
“是下个星期三哦，樱井先生居然还是这么高雅的一位先生呢”  
在车里拆开樱井翔给他的邀请函，二宫晃着卡片和影山说话，“您本来也可以成为这样的高雅人士的”  
“唔？”  
“要不是因为您的智商有限，意志不足，怎么会连在下都手把手教您了，您还只会弹小星星”  
明明就长得这样讨人喜欢，却总是说如此狠毒的话，二宫要不是看在他还在开着车，真恨不得捶他几下。  
真是令人讨厌的执事！  
“少爷，该喝牛奶睡觉了”  
影山端着温度刚好的牛奶，轻轻地拍拍二宫的背，迷迷糊糊地从沙发上起来，才发现身上不知道什么时候被盖上了毛毯，二宫揉着眼睛，抬起一只手看着影山。  
睡眼惺忪的模样软乎得像一种十分容易驯服的小动物，影山叹了口气，把牛奶放下，微微俯身，把二宫的手搭在自己的脖子上，抱起了二宫。  
突然悬空的身体让二宫一下清醒过来，搂紧了影山惊慌的问他干什么。  
“少爷不是不想自己走吗？”  
“那你，也不用，不用这样啊”  
“少爷以前伸手不就是要在下抱着您走吗？”  
“可是我现在已经成年啦”  
“那在下放您下来”  
“唔”  
影山怀里的人顿时没了声，还把脑袋埋在自己的颈间，奶香蹭在发丝上，影山微微咧嘴一笑，吩咐女仆一会儿把牛奶端进少爷的卧室。  
影山在记事本的日历上圈圈画画，催催二宫换衣服快一点。  
见人迟迟不出来，只好推门进去，才发现这个少爷脖子后的纽扣怎么都扣不上，叹了口气帮人扣上，轻轻转过二宫的身子，在衣领处别上精致可爱的蝴蝶结，再帮人套上熨烫过的外套，二宫柔软的头毛顺贴在脸颊边，挺翘的鼻梁和茶色的瞳孔迷人闪亮，影山想到了做工精细被摆在橱窗里的可爱瓷娃娃。  
”你说我要给樱井先生买什么花呢？“  
影山欣慰二宫开始能应付这种社交与人际礼仪了。  
”您只要准时参加樱井先生的钢琴会，他就十分开心了“  
”真的吗？“  
见二宫有些不自信地咬着下唇，影山推了推镜框，笑着回应他，”樱井先生如此喜欢你，所以您送什么，他都会喜欢的“  
喜欢二字出口，影山看着自家小少爷的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
”您也喜欢他的，对吧“  
虔诚地点了点头，再害羞地捂住自己的脸偷笑，影山还打趣地逗了他几句，帮人预定好的鲜花也交到了他的手里。  
灯光汇集在本就闪耀的人身上，琴声悠扬，停顿之间给人以遐想，修长的手指在黑白键上跳跃弹奏出感动和震撼，二宫听得心跳得飞快，他其实看不清樱井翔的脸，过于明晃的灯光下，他只能感受着樱井翔的气息，最后再跟着鼓掌和欢呼。  
掌声雷鸣，都不如二宫的一句赞美。  
樱井翔今天心情极好，接过二宫送的花，激动地抱住了二宫，被拥入怀中的那刻，二宫差点软了脚，感受樱井的气息扑在耳尖，他有力的手掌贴在后背，气息纠缠的瞬间二宫恍惚有种被占有的感觉。  
”抱歉，我一激动就。。“  
”没，没事“  
”我能邀请你共度晚餐吗？“  
二宫回头看影山，他的执事体贴的告诉他，最近没有需要应付的宴会。二宫露出最甜的笑容，冲樱井点了点头。  
这是二宫第一次独自和别人共进晚餐。  
不得不说他的执事太过了解他，只要一个眼神，就能会意，二宫想和樱井单独享受两个人的氛围，本以为影山会不同意，或者偷偷跟在什么地方观察他，但是影山却十分干脆的点了点头，只是提醒着自己一件很重要的事情。  
”少爷，您的发情期要到了，药我帮您放在了外套的里层，如果发生了什么事情，请您第一时间联系在下“  
樱井翔订了一间私人套间，点着烛光的餐桌边是能够欣赏到城市夜景的落地窗，暧昧的空气里弥散着玫瑰香薰之气，暖黄的灯光把两人笼罩其中，二宫都不知道自己在吃些什么，只顾着望着樱井唇齿一张一合，低沉的声音如同蛊惑人的迷药。  
“二宫先生能够来参加我的钢琴会，真的让我很意外呢”  
“一直都是我在说，不过，真的很喜欢二宫先生还会一直耐心地听我说话呢”  
“二宫先生，有时候意外地可爱得过分”  
明明只是一杯开胃酒下肚，二宫竟然觉得有些困乏，脸颊有些烫，稍稍低头去摸才发觉烫得吓人。  
下身也有些使不上力气，伸手想去拿叉子，竟然一个恍惚让叉子掉在了地方，静谧的场所发出了不小的声响，樱井赶忙起身凑到二宫身边，问他怎么了。  
看到二宫抬头的双眼时，迷离如同沾染了雨季水雾般，樱井翔腾升了一种预感，眼疾手快地拿起自己的风衣外套披在了二宫身上，打一个横抱就把人抱起，身上的木香愈发浓厚，只把二宫缠绕得睁不开眼，本就体型纤小还把自己蜷曲往自己怀里缩，樱井吩咐着服务员带路，一路带着风往电梯方向快步走去。  
”唔，呃..啊哈...“  
今天被影山扣上的纽扣被焦急的扯开，随之覆上的温度灼人，是温热的唇探出舌尖在后颈舔弄，身上的奶香被牵扯出更多，又被有些冷冽的木香压制，混合出一股柔和的檀香。  
”啊...呜嗯，别..“  
后颈的腺体被咬破再与津液交织，身下已经湿得一塌糊涂，做工精致的西裤早就被褪去丢在了铺满玫瑰花瓣的地毯上，二宫软了腰瘫在雪白的床铺上，任由着樱井炽热的手掌在身上游走。  
平日温文尔雅的绅士现在就像一只发泄欲望的兽，暴露出最原始的暴虐，把自己翻过身后在肩膀处留下一处处青紫，樱井红着眼看二宫做出本能的反抗想推拒，干脆用力地把人的双手架起就举过头顶，扯下自己的领带把人的手捆住。  
”唔，别别舔那里，哈唔“  
贪婪地抚摸着光滑细嫩的肌肤，朝思暮想的躯体浑身无力的躺在自己身下，双眼迷离的向自己求饶，更是燃起了心中的破坏欲，樱井一边揉捏着挺立粉红的乳尖，一边舔舐乳圈，见二宫难耐地摩擦着身下的被子，修长白皙的双腿情不自禁要夹紧，可是身下的小穴却分泌出羞耻的爱液，顺着曲起的大腿流了出来，樱井双眼一沉，用力地掰开二宫的大腿，握住他的挺立就撸动了起来。  
被这突如其来的刺激弄得一下子就射出来的二宫，一个惊呼咬着唇就呜呜的哭出了声。  
”是不是很舒服“  
樱井紧贴着二宫，感受他起伏的胸膛，一只腿挺进他的双腿间坏意地顶弄他的敏感处，还在人左耳边情色地说着羞耻之言。  
没等二宫回答，一根手指就探入了紧致的后穴，被软肉包裹的瞬间，樱井觉得自己的手指快要融化了，omega柔软紧致的小穴因为分泌出交合的爱液沾满了樱井的手指，很快就探入了三根手指，只把二宫搅弄得连连低喘，左右晃动着脑袋想要让身体里的异物退出点距离，而樱井又大力地握住二宫的腰把手指伸入更深处，突然间按到了一个凸起，二宫转而发出了一声柔媚的尖叫。  
不用说，这让一个成年alpha更兴奋了，把二宫的腿拉得更开一些让人夹紧自己的腰，暴露出的硕大就在泥泞不堪的小穴处磨蹭，二宫连连娇喘，一边'呜咽一边拉着樱井握住自己挺立的手，可怜呼呼的眼神似乎撒娇一般，哼着暧昧的气音还自己扭动着腰际要去凑得更近些。  
”二宫先生真是可爱啊，这里真的好想进去呢“  
明明就要探进去好好被占有和操弄得一塌糊涂，可是樱井就是在欺负他，只是探进去一点又马上退出来，发情期强烈的空虚感让二宫急的要哭出来了。  
”呜呜，樱井先生，樱井，君，我，我想要。。“  
平日被教导的礼仪都被浪声浪语给取代，二宫噙着泪楚楚可怜的模样，要不是樱井定力极好，他真的恨不得一下子就插进二宫的深处，管他什么求饶呻吟，挺着腰疯狂地抽插到人哑着嗓子说不出话来，再把自己全部的精液都内射进去，狠狠地填满二宫的肚子还不够，还要操进他可爱的生殖道，在里面成结。  
霸道地把人的双腿架在肩上，逼着他对自己说出求欢之词，要他流着泪和自己深吻，交换彼此的体液和气息，要他受不了猛烈的浪潮拉出一条漂亮的脖颈线，紧贴着自己的胸膛，最后射到只能射出一点稀薄的透明液体，而自己所有滚烫的精液都要一并把他填满。  
”二宫先生，喜欢你的执事吗？“  
”蛤？“  
被这突然的发问问得迷糊，正在疑惑着就被樱井抱起来跨坐在了他的膝盖上。  
樱井半躺在床上，明明已经是上下颠倒的位置，樱井还是如同一个帝王般在居高临下的看他，而因为这种体位，反而把自己所有的羞涩和潮红都暴露在了对方的面前，被扯开的奶黄丝绸衬衫半挂不挂的悬在身上，露出一半的香肩已经贴上了一层细汗。  
”你的执事，可是非常非常喜欢你呢“  
樱井翔把喜欢二字咬得脆响，突然曲起双脚，膝盖就这样顶起来，而二宫本来坐在他的膝盖上也随着惊呼被顶了起来，小穴在膝盖处磨合，上上下下地弄得二宫又双眼迷离起来，被刺激地软了腰瘫倒在樱井的大腿，双腿夹紧樱井结实的小腿，往前倾的身子被樱井抱住，狠狠地被索吻着。  
”呜嗯..啊..樱井君不要，别，别一直顶，哈..’  
“要，要哈，嗯受不了了，啊嗯...”  
“樱井君，嗯快，呜呜.."  
求欢的话都被吞进了樱井蛮横的深吻中，嘴角流下的津液被樱井舔去，膝盖处不断地顶着坐在上面的二宫，小穴各种体液乱七八糟地流下来，樱井还留着点坏意的笑眯着眼看他，看可爱又精致的人在高潮的时候，又是怎么魅惑和迷人。  
”叮叮叮..."  
吓住两人的是床头的手机在这个时候响了起来。  
二宫的手机，来电的人，是影山。  
“别，嗯..别接，啊..”  
顺着膝盖滑进樱井的怀里，后穴终于被樱井的粗大填满的瞬间，二宫再一次射了出来，白浊射在了樱井锻炼有素的胸膛上。  
而樱井点开了接听键，把手机贴在了二宫的耳边，熟悉的声音流进二宫的耳朵里，让二宫差点又缴械投降。  
“二宫少爷，您今天不回来吗？”  
“嗯，啊哈，我，我不回去了嗯”  
敏感的腰际被人握住，再狠狠地往下压，一下子就顶到了前列腺，二宫被操弄得差点尖叫出来，咬着手背，只让浑身的舒爽和刺激流成了生理性泪水。  
“您还和樱井先生在一起吗？”  
从影山嘴里听到樱井翔的名字，让二宫心头一紧，小穴也跟着痉挛了一下，缩紧的时候让樱井嘶地爽了一下，随之又变得粗大了下，用力地往上开始疯狂地操弄起来。  
“啊！唔!"  
二宫瞬间软了腰，手掌贴在樱井的胸膛，一往下坐又会被操弄进更深处，只好再稍稍起身，软绵绵的身子很快又往下掉，最后他干脆就抱着樱井的脖子，因为纠缠的身体还能听见樱井的低喘。  
”少爷您怎么了，出了什么事情，需要在下去找您吗？“  
”不，嗯哈，，我没事，刚刚，我，嗯撞到桌脚了“  
”您还是一如既往的笨呢，在下为您准备的药您要及时服用“  
因为紧贴着樱井，身下肉体拍打在一起的声音和交合处淫腻的水声，极力压抑着羞耻呻吟，随时都会被细心的影山察觉，二宫只想快点结束和影山的通话。  
而樱井听到影山和二宫的对话，无名火不知道从哪里蹭了出来，更是用力地在顶弄，突然间一个更紧致的地方被刺探到，二宫瞬间瞪大了瞳孔疯狂地挣脱起来，一边咬着唇不让自己发出更甜腻的哭喊，一边锤着樱井要起身，樱井露出邪魅的笑，大概知道他是操进哪里了。  
只要在生殖道里成结，这个心心念念的人，就是自己的了。  
“嗯，哈，那个影山，我要睡了，唔呜，我挂了”  
“那少爷您好好休息，需要在下..."  
话还没听完，樱井一把夺过二宫手中的手机，按下键，就把手机甩在了一边。  
一个翻身把二宫压在了身下，而下身连结的地方根本没有分开，就这样转了个体位让挺立在小穴内碾磨一个角度，更是让二宫喘得迷离。  
”好了，这下你可以好好叫给我听了“  
”唔啊，别，太快了，太快呜呜，会，会坏掉的“  
”但是我要你属于我啊“  
”要，要不行啊，啊哈...“  
"除了我，谁都不可以打你的主意，你的执事更是痴心妄想”  
樱井翔的欲望里带着太多嫉妒的成分。  
二宫和也并不知道影山是alpha这件事情，更不知道影山喜欢他这件事情。  
“影，影山他，他怎么了”  
被操弄得娇媚不堪的呻吟还念着影山的名字，让樱井更是妒火中烧，抓起人继续下一轮的疯狂纠缠。  
“我喜欢你，kazu”  
“只能是我喜欢你”  
满带着虔诚般的交换纵情后的最后一吻，二宫瘫软着身子感受alpha在自己体内一次次射精，一种被填满的占有感。  
“少，少爷...”  
情色氤氲的房间里突然传来一声令他要炸裂全身的声音。  
躺在床头不远处的手机，一直亮着的屏幕，上面分明就被按下了免听键。  
”啊，对不起，对不起...“  
影山还在刚刚的冲击中没有缓过神，一出房间就撞上了一个女仆。  
头低低的，双马尾因为过度的低头弯腰道歉而一晃一晃。  
那女仆刚要走远却被影山一下子拉住了手腕，惊呼间差点跌进人的怀里。  
”执事大人，您通融一下吧，他是我的邻居，因为家里真的太需要钱了，所以我才把他偷偷带过来打工的“  
女仆总管满带歉意地把人往身后带，企图保护他不受伤害。  
影山慢慢地走上去，挑起这个女仆的下巴让他抬起头，影山看清了这个女仆的脸。  
有些羞涩而胆怯的模样，像极了他的少爷。

 

 

 

樱井牌烧酒


End file.
